


Project Red

by GameMaster26



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bloody, Torture, very dark, very violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster26/pseuds/GameMaster26
Summary: A tyrant King demands an army of super soldiers be made. But he doesn't realize just how powerful and unstable just one could be.





	Project Red

Pain, pain was all Thomas could feel. It was all he felt when the doctors came for him. Shocking his body over and over again. Injecting him with chemicals until he was bleeding from about a hundred puncture wounds. It always kept going until he passed out and probably beyond that. But he always woke up back in his “room”. It was hardly a room. It was a metal box with a metal door that had bars instead of a window. It was a prison. Thomas thought that the building was probably a maximum security prison before it was turned into the hell hole it was now.

Thomas was a small but key piece of a large government program. All the sirums he had been injected with were designed to turn him into a super soldier. Unfortunately for Thomas, they had to be activated with electricity.

Well, that was what the doctors told him at least. But he had a sneaking suspicion they just liked to torture him and listen to him scream. He had never known humans to be that cruel before he had come to this place but who else would do this to someone from months on end? I could’ve even been a year at this point, Thomas didn’t know. All he had was his shoddy perception to go off of. His cell had no windows that saw outside and no clock. Not to mention his was passed out for most of the day anyway.

But as he woke up this time things were much different. He felt different. His body, stronger. His senses, sharper. He slowly sat up and looked at himself. His hands had grown these strange claws with hard, dull red skin that went all the way to his elbows. It vaguely reminding him of a dragon.

He sighed in absolute relief. The experiments and pain were finally over. He didn’t know what was going to happen next but it had to be better than before. Right?  
Thomas heard the door open at the end of the hall. He growled and glared at the door of the cell, waiting for the door to open. He felt a deep, boiling, powerful hatred in his gut. It was stronger than anything he had felt before. The door opened, he grinned.

VVVV

Professor Talyn Foster opened the call on their laptop. Their hands were shaking. “Sir-” They were cut off immediately. “I don’t have time for the minor failures, Professor. Was project Red successful or not?” He asked.

Talyn looked down. “Of course… We have managed to produce once successful subject. But… He’s unstable… He is extremely powerful. The constant exposure to pain has broken his mind more than we first predicted. We expected consequences of such strain but we did not expect him to develop such, extremely violent behaviors. He’s obsessed with pain and violence as if those are the only things he can understand. No mater if he is the one on the giving or receiving end. The experiments have turned him into something awful. As my other message said we already had an incident where there were… Multiple casualties. He’s a danger to us all and I can’t say with certainty that he can be called human anymore. I don’t think we can use him as an asset in any battlefield.”

The man on the other side of the screen was silent for a moment. “Noted… But continue as planned. And have the subject brought to me for a field test.” He ordered.  
Talyn gasped. “But sir-” A glare from the man cut them off. “Yes sir…” They said and the call ended. They closed the laptop and sighed deeply.

A dark chuckle filled the room and Thomas walked in and Talyn froze. “I told you he wouldn’t care. He didn’t care when most of the experiments failed. He didn’t care when I took out half your crew. And he doesn’t care abut your concerns.”

Talyn turned to him with a glare. “How did you get in he-” They quickly cut themselves off when they saw the bloody stump of a severed hand Thomas was carrying.  
Thomas smirked. “Well, despite the fact that I now lack any fingerprints I still have ways of acquiring the right set.” He chuckled and tossed the severed hand aside. “You really should get better guards here. There’s only one of me and you’re already having so much trouble. Imagine if you had the hundred the King wants.” He laughed, as if the idea brought him some sort of wicked joy, which it most likely did.

Talyn reached down slowly to grab the taser gun hidden under the desk. Thomas was on top of them in an instant. One hand around their neck and the other around their wrist, pinning it painfully to the edge of the desk inches from the taser. “Ah-ah-ah. Let’s not do anything brash, darling. I only came in here to make a deal.” He loosened his grip so they could speak.

Talyn franticly struggled against Thomas but it was no use. He was to strong and the more they struggled the more it hurt. “A deal? Why would I make a deal with a monster like you!?” They yelled.

Thomas smiled a thin-lipped smile. “I know you don’t mean that. Fear makes people do and say stupid things. No woman of your intelligence would say something like that to someone like me when I’m in the position I’m in and you’re in the position you’re in.” He said softly.

Talyn didn’t bother to correct him. This wasn’t the time or the situation. They weren’t in a position to resist. “What do you want?” They asked.

“I want out.” Thomas growled. He took a deep breath. “I want to leave this place and you want to keep your life. So, you’re going to let me out of this hell hole and I won’t harm you or anyone here ever again because I will be long gone.” He said, more calmly.

Talyn gulped. “If you get out I’ll lose my job.”

Thomas frowned. “What’s more important here? Your stupid job for a tyrant that would gladly let you die if it got him what he wanted? Or the life and safety of everyone working in this facility?” He asked, a hiss to his voice.

Talyn sighed. “I’ll do it… On one condition.”

Thomas raised a brow. He commended their bravery in making there be a stipulation, so much so he might actually fulfill it. “What do you want more than I’ve already given?” He asked.

Talyn looked up into his blood red eyes. “We go together. You’re not stable enough to be left alone and I want out of this place too.”

Thomas took a moment to consider. “And where would we go? Don’t you all live here. Or at least in the buildings around here?”

Talyn let out the breath they didn’t know they had been holding. They were relieved he hadn’t said no outright. “I have someone we can stay with. We’ve been dating a while so I’m sure I can persuade them into letting us stay.” They explained.

Thomas let go of Talyn at long last. “Fine but don’t expect me to do anything you tell me. I said I wouldn’t kill you, not that I would obey you.” He told them with a growl in his voice.

Talyn nodded slowly. That was good enough for now. “This way, quickly. The walls have ears.” They said. Thomas quickly followed them.


End file.
